The Promise
by xXxWriterAtWorkxXx
Summary: Jason Todd and Lauren Wayne have been friends since the day Lauren's dad, Bruce brought Jason into the Bat family. They're really close but are they too close? One day Jason goes missing and true feelings come out, but is Lauren too late?
1. Prologue

I woke up as the sun began to shine through my curtains. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I slowly began to wake up. There was a knock at my door before the familiar butler walked in. "Good morning, Miss Lauren," Alfred said smiling and handing me my cup of tea. "Good morning," I said back with a smile. I nodded 'thank you' as I took the cup of tea. "Is my dad up yet," I asked as Alfred opened up the curtains. "I'm afraid he has gone out again," Alfred replied as he took my empty cup. I sighed heavily. "Do you know where to," I asked getting out of bed and going behind my changing screen. "No," he replied handing me a change of clothes. I quickly changed and then sat at my vanity. I applied some natural looking make-up and started brushing my hair. "Please call me when he returns. I need to talk to him about something," I told Alfred as I put my long, black hair into a ponytail. "You didn't ask about Jason today," Alfred mentioned. "I noticed when dad is gone, most of the time Jason is, too," I said trying not to seem flustered. "That is true," he said with a small smirk and handed me my cell phone. "Thank you," I said with a smile and hugged Alfred. "You're more than welcome, Miss Lauren," he said hugging me back. I went into the bathroom and got finished getting ready for the day ahead. It was the first week since school got out for summer vacation. Almost every day I hung out with my friends, but on days I didn't I either stuck around in the mansion or went to Gotham City Park for a bike ride. Today I was hanging out with two of my closest friends, Ally and Tasha. I went out of my room, down the stairwell and into the kitchen. I made my favorite breakfast of toast and a pear. After I was done and cleaned up, I went outside to the garage and got into my car. I just turned sixteen a month ago and got my driver's license. You could say I was a little too excited to be driving. Gotham wasn't really the best of places to be driving around for fun. I drove out of Wayne Manor and drove to the central park. As I was driving I got a sudden feeling that something was amiss. I didn't know what, but I just had the feeling that starting today, I would be facing the longest and most challenging struggle of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

"About time you got here," Tasha said basically dragging me out of my car. "Sorry! I woke up a little late," I said rubbing the back of my neck and smiling. Tasha stuck out her tongue at me as Ally walked up to us. "Hey," she said waving to us. Tasha and I met up with her and found a nice shady spot under a tree to relax. "I've felt like I haven't seen you in forever," Ally said hugging me. "It's only been a week," Tasha said rolling her eyes. Ally glared at Tasha who returned the gesture. I laughed half-heartedly hoping they wouldn't start fighting again. Ally flipped her blonde curls and turned her attention to me again. "So what have you been up to, Lauren," she asked ignoring Tasha.

"Not much. Same old, same old," I said, "How about you?" Ally smiled bigger than usual. "Only everything! I'm already planning for next year's cheer squad! I'm going to be head of course. Also, I got a new boyfriend! His name's Steve and he's totally amazing," she began to babble on. Tasha put up one of her hands to make Ally quiet down. "Remember I'm here, too," Tasha said kind of annoyed. "Sorry," I said with a small smile. Ally rolled her eyes. "It's ok, Lauren," Tasha said smiling and side glaring at Ally.

"What have you doing since school got out," I asked Tasha. "Nothing," she said and bit into her apple she brought from home. "You stopped me just to say nothing," Ally yelled at Tasha. "Yep," Tasha said before taking a second bite of her apple. Ally threw one of her celery sticks at Tasha, who in return, threw her half eaten apple back. "Stop it you two," I said getting in between them. "She started it," Ally said crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from Tasha. "I did not," Tasha snapped at Ally. I sighed. "Who cares who started it? I'm ending it," I said getting annoyed.

Tasha played with her multi colored, short hair as Ally cooled down. "Now that's better," I said going back to my spot under the tree. "Oh my gosh," Ally said, "I just remembered! Did you see that article in the paper about the Joker escaping the Asylum, again?" My eyes widened and Tasha froze. "No," we both said surprised. "When did this happen," Tasha asked Ally. "Like two days ago! The article said he was there and then 'poof!' He was gone! They believe that some guards were really his henchmen in disguises." "Could they get any information from the henchmen," I asked. "No, they were all killed by the Joker. I'm kind of scared now," Ally said looking back and forth from Tasha and me.

"There's no reason for you to be, Ally," Tasha said with a smile, "Batman, Robin and Nightwing are all out there! They'll protect Gotham for sure!" "Yeah don't worry," I said patting Ally's back, "They're all out there to protect us." Ally sighed trying to fight back tears, "I know but people always end up dying from the Joker and his damn tricks! I'm just scared about my mom! She's in the Gotham Police Force and she's frisking met the Joker! He almost killed her!" We sat there all in silence while Ally cried for a bit. Tasha and I tried to calm her down, but nothing worked. _Maybe three heroes aren't enough_, I thought. That's when it hit me. Starting tonight there wasn't going to be only three heroes in Gotham anymore…


	3. Chapter 2

"See you soon," I said waving from my car as they drove off. I put my key in the ignition and backed out of the parking lot. "How the hell am I going to pull this off," I thought, "I have no weapons, training and costume!" I sighed and turned on my radio trying to calm myself down. A broadcast interrupted my song saying: "Attention all residents of Gotham. The Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum. If you see or hear anything of him, report it immediately to Gotham Police Department. May all be safe." A chill ran down my spine. "I can't believe he got out again," I said aloud to myself, "Why can't Batman just kill the psycho already?"

I pulled into my house's main gate and made my way down the long driveway up to Wayne Manor. I parked the car in the garage. I made my way upstairs into the study room. That's when something caught my eye. "What's this?" I looked over at the book case. I read all the books on it besides the new one that was next to the Shakespeare bibliography and Diary of Anne Frank. I pulled the book to see what it was. Then there was a small beep and the bookcase came towards me, and then moved to the left revealing a dark tunnel.

I looked around and made sure no one was around. I took out my cellphone for a flashlight and started my way down the tunnel. The bookcase closed behind me and then the tunnel became lit with lights planted on the walls. I put my cellphone away and sped walked down. "This is so creepy," I thought aloud. There was a bright light towards the end of the tunnel and I walked to it. I had to close my eyes to try and adjust to the light change. I opened my eyes to see a cave almost.

I looked around and walked down the metal platform to the ground level. I noticed all the Riddler, Joker, Penguin and more villain props. I kept looking around until I almost bumped into the vehicle that was in front of me. I backed away and noticed what it was. "It's the Batmobile!" I looked around now more tentative. That's when I noticed I had stumbled into the Batcave. "Why is the Batcave underneath my house…?" I looked up at the ceiling and saw cameras. "Oh crap," I said as one looked at me.

I heard the sound of a motorcycle coming down the entrance of the cave. "I've got to hide," I thought and dove behind the huge computer. I made sure not to make any noise and not to move. I was able to see the entrance of the cave still. The sound of the engine grew louder as it got closer. "Oh my gosh," I thought. Robin came in on his motorcycle and parked it next to the Batmobile. He took off his helmet and made his way towards the computer. My eyes grew wide and I caught my breath. He stopped in his tracks for a moment and noticed a red blinking light on the machine next to the computer.

He watched the video that was showing and backed away from it shocked. Looked directly at me and came over to my position behind the computer. I knew I had been found so I came out. "I can explain-" I began to say but was cut off by him. "How did you get into here? This is secluded and secret," he said yelling at me. "Calm your butt down," I said snapping back at him, "I saw a new book and I looked at it! Then the bookshelf moved and I went down the tunnel-" "You have to leave now," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me back the way I came. "Not until you explain to me why the Batcave is underneath my house!" He turned around and looked at me. I looked at his green eyes that pierced through my blue ones. That's when it clicked. "Jason…?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am finally back! :D I hope that with this chapter, I can make this fan fiction ****so**** much better. Maybe I'll even re-write the first three... I don't know. xD Anywho~ Enjoy this chapter! This is going to be the starting point to the climax ;) I may just make it also a twist of Arkham City/Asylum.. It depends on what you all think. So ****PLEASE**** comment or something so I won't make a big mistake if non of ya'll want to read that... -_-" Ta ta for now my lovelies! 3 - Meg**

* * *

><p>"Jason," I said, again, looking at him with my ice blue eyes, "What the hell?" He could only respond by rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I kind of can't explain," he said. "Well why not," I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. "You read comics! We have 'secret identities' and such. If I explain, you'll know who Batman is," Jason said trying to reason with me, but it wasn't working. "So what? I know who the Boy Wonder is now! Why not know who the Bat is," I said with a huff, "Clearly he must know dad in some way." Jason sighed heavily and put two fingers to his forehead getting annoyed. "Lauren, just go back upstairs," he finally said. "No," I said poking him in the chest, "I tell you everything, but you can't return the favor? It's like you just stabbed me in the back, Jason!" The boy looked at me, grabbed my shoulders, and started to push me back up the way I came. "Lauren," he said coolly, "Just go back upstairs and do something until I come back. I am supposed to be half way back to Batman by now. I'll explain later, okay?" I turned around and faced him again. His green eyes stared into mine as he begged me. I sighed small and started to walk back up the tunnel. "Fine… Just be safe," I said turning the corner of the tunnel. I could barely make out the silent 'Okay' that escaped Jason's lips. I went upstairs to my room, hugged a pillow and jumped onto my bed with a growl of frustration. Why did Jason lie to me? Yeah, I understood that he had to keep his identity safe so he couldn't get harmed, but still! I was supposed to be his best friend, his sister. I rolled over onto my side and looked out the window. It was starting to get dusk and Gotham City started to glow with lights from the buildings. "Miss Lauren," Alfred said knocking on my door, "May I enter?" I sat up and placed the pillow back in its rightful spot. "Of course!" The older gentleman entered the room with a paper in his hand. "Is something the matter," I asked reading his expression. "I am afraid it's Miss Ally…" My heart stopped for a second as I rose from by bed. "What is it? Is she okay," I asked worriedly. Alfred paused and looked down, "I am afraid not," he said with a pause, "Miss Ally and her mother were attacked tonight in their apartment during a robbery." I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes as I walked over to Alfred. "I wrote on the paper the details I could find out from the police. I am terribly sorry, Miss Lauren." Without hesitation I took the paper from him and started to read it. "No," I said putting a hand to my mouth as the tears fell down my cheeks, "It can't be."<p>

Alfred looked at me as I finished the last words on the page; No survivors. A gasp escaped me as I broke out in uncontrollable sobs. The paper fell out of my hands and gently landed on the ground. My best friend was now dead. It was so sudden and unreal that I refused to believe it. "It'll be alright," Alfred said wrapping his arms gently around me. "Al-Ally's g-gone," I said in between sobs. He nodded and allowed me to cry into his shirt. "Yes, it is a horrible tragedy that has happened tonight. All that matters is that they are in a better place," Alfred said trying to comfort me. I pulled away from him and whipped my eyes. "Does Tasha know," I asked trying to calm myself down. Alfred nodded and picked up the paper. "I will leave you to have some privacy," he said turning to leave. "Wait," I said, "May I have the paper?" Without questioning my reasons, Alfred handed me the paper and walked out. I looked down at it and read it over again, memorizing it. Thank goodness for my photographic memory. A sudden rage burned inside of me as I crumbled the paper and tossed it into my trash bin. I ran down the stairs, making sure Alfred did not hear or see me. Without making any noise, I snuck into the library and walked over one of the book cases. I pulled the book and watched the book case slide to the side. The dark tunnel was still there, like it had been almost an hour ago. I decided to close the entrance behind me, so Alfred couldn't stumble upon it. Quickly I placed the book back in its spot and ran into the tunnel before the entrance completely closed. I didn't even bother to use a light this time. I ran my hands against the walls of the tunnels until I reached the Bat Cave below. "It has to be here somewhere," I said looking around. My eyes combed the area around the Bat Computer until I saw a display case with what I was looking for in it. I walked over to it and looked at it for a few moments. Was I really about to do this? My hands tightened into fists as I made my final decision. Of course I was. Ally would do the same thing if it was me who got murdered and had this type of supplies. I looked at my reflection in the glass and at the Batgirl suit hanging within it. "I'll stop him if it's the last thing I do," I said and opened the case.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's short, but the creative juices aren't really flowing today and I want to make the chapters short. I don't know, it makes me, personally, more hooked and wanting more if chapters are short. Well anyways feel free to leave a comment and such! Thank you all and I'll try and update again soon!3<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, again! I hope you are all enjoying this. Don't worry, you'll be seeing more action soon. ;) Ta ta for now! - Meg**

* * *

><p>To my surprise the cowl fit me perfectly. I strapped on the belt and put on the black boots that went with it. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. "You're crazy," I thought to myself, "No one in their right mind would go after a murderer wearing tights and a cape." I smirked small to myself. "Well Jason and Batman do…" I sighed small and shook my head. "I can do this," I said aloud," It can't be as hard as it seems." Now, how was I supposed to hunt down the crook I was looking for? "Ah!" I walked over to the Bat Computer and made it come alive, but I ran into a problem. On the home screen there was a password for it. "Hm...," I said while thinking, "This looks a lot like the same security Wayne Tech uses. Maybe I can hack it." Sitting up straight in the chair, I cracked my fingers and started to type in different pass codes. <em>Dynamic Duo,<em> Denied. _I hate the Joker,_ Denied. I growled in frustration and leaned back in the chair. "What can it be," I thought staring at the screen. Only one more try left before Batman would be signaled someone was trying to hack them. I had no time to waste this last shot. "Maybe this will work," I mumbled under my breath and typed in _Wayne_. I bit my lower lip as I slowly pressed down on the Enter button. The screen flashed from red to green as it said in big print: Password Accepted. I sighed in relief and started to browse through the criminal database. After almost a half hour of searching, I finally found someone that fit the description. "David Philips," I said coldly. I exited out of the screen and went to put on my mask until I saw a folder on the bottom left hand corner of the screen. It was titled 'Top Secret' and had a lock and chain over the icon for it. "If I hack that, I'll probably find out who Batman is," I said thinking out loud. I paused and stared at the icon for a good minute until I shook my head and made my way to the garage of the Bat Cave. I saw when Jason came back where he parked his motorcycle. While putting my mask snugly on my face, I hopped down to the lower platform and at a partially covered motorcycle. "Probably used to be Batgirl's," I thought, "They won't mind if I borrow it for tonight…" I threw the cover off of it and brushed off the light layer of dust on the vehicle. "Awesome," I said with a smile admiring the purple motorcycle that had the Bat symbol painted on the side of it. I took out the keys that were in the belt of the costume and put it in the ignition. The bike roared and then calmed, allowing me to ride it. "Come on, we have a thug to catch," I said and raced out of the Bat Cave.

I drove out of the cave, down Wayne Manor and out onto the streets of Gotham. I swerved in between cars on the main roadway into Gotham. The cars stopped and I could see some people step out of their cars and stare at me. I ignored them and continued into the more crime ridden area of Gotham, where Ally and her mom lived. I parked the bike in an alley between the apartment building and a pizzeria that seemed to fishy for my liking. No wonder Ally never had Tasha or me over. I climbed up the fire escape and opened a window, sneaking into the apartment without disturbing any police activity. "I think we're about done here," one officer said as he ducted under some police tape. "Yeah," the other said as she ducked under the tape, "Such a tragedy." As their footsteps became more and more distant, I poked my head out from behind the wall I was standing behind. This was the first time I really got to see the crime scene with my own eyes, not on a piece of paper. My gaze wandered across the room at the fallen lamp, turned over chairs and other misplaced objects, a sure sign of a struggle. I noticed a dot of red out of the corner of my eyes, down a hallway in the doorway to what looked like a bedroom. I took a big breath and forced myself to walk over to it. My shoulders started to shake as my knees buckled from under me, making me kneel on the carpeted ground. There were two huge, drying pools of blood in the master bedroom. From the look of the outlines from the police, Ally was the one closest to me, and her mother the opposite. "Ally," I said quietly, trying to stay composed, but I was failing. I looked up for a split second and noticed something black under neath the bed. Carefully, I pulled it out and placed it on the blood shattered sheets of the bed. "What the Hell," I said taking out a shotgun, I.D. and cellphone from the black duffle bag. The I.D. was David Philip's and so I assumed the cellphone and shotgun was, also. I flipped open the phone and saw there was a message from a Joe Ckeer. The message read: _Yo, Dave. Meet up back at the warehouse at midnight. Knowing your stupid ass you forgot the address. It's 58 Hail Ave. Don't be late or Boss will kick your newbie ass. _58 Hail Avenue… I knew where that was! It was almost across the "crime ridden part of Gotham" according to Quincy Sharp, the Mayor of Gotham. Little does that one track minded man know is that all of Gotham is crime ridden. I sighed heavily and stepped over the evidence on the carpet. As I went to hop out of the window and climb down the dire escape, I saw a broken photo on the floor. I picked it up and saw it was a picture of Ally, Tasha and I from last summer. I clenched the picture in my hand, making the broken frame crack more. "I will get the bastard, Ally," I said and left the apartment leaving the photo standing upright on an end table.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go! Suspense, eh? What will Lauren do? Is she walking straight into a trap? Who knows! Well I do. ;P But anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter and you'll find out! <strong>


End file.
